


You make me Giddy

by Articfox1958



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articfox1958/pseuds/Articfox1958
Summary: About being in love and wanting to be there for them
Kudos: 2





	You make me Giddy

I see the way   
You look at me  
Sometimes it hard to breathe  
My heart goes Pitter patter  
And the butterflies scatter  
Around and round they go  
Showing me a beautiful show

Just knowing is hard  
But feeling is even worse  
I cant describe the way i feel  
Because no words comes to mind  
Letting me in is the hardes  
But letting fo is painful  
My head is filled with you

Why does it make me feel?  
That i want to heal your wounds  
I dont want to see you cry  
But i just cant sit by  
Just so you know  
You matter to me  
You make me giddy


End file.
